Changes in life
by Elektra90
Summary: Life after the season 2 final of the Teen wolf series and after season 8 in the charmed series


_**Changes in life**_

This is a one shot. With Jackson and Danny, there will be a mention of the charmed ones. Btw I don´t own anything from teen wolf or charmed except the idea of this story.

(Danny Pov)

After moving from Beacon hills to San Francisco to live with my aunts…. Piper, Phoebe and Paige…. I still had contact with my old friends, from school, the reason that I was moving was that I discovered my powers. And my mom thought it was better for me to be with other witches, as a matter of fact. These were the most powerful witches in the universe, when I moved to them I was sad and upset. I didn´t want to move away from my friends and from Stiles. But when my powers emerged I knew it was too dangerous, I didn´t want to hurt anyone again.

_Flash back_

"_I was so pissed off at Jackson he thought every little thing was about him… when I told him that I was moving he snapped. I know it Is hard for him we have been the best of friends sense we was 3 and I know that it hurts him that I am leaving. But he needs to calm down and listen to me…. Or I don´t know what will happen_.."

Jackson listen to me! Calm down… Before I could say anything more my head started to ache. And when I opened my eyes again i saw everything in a lightning blue color. We were at my house and that was best for everyone, I felt my power soon to emerge and I needed to release it or it would explode in my face. It would not have been pretty. I reached my hands up in the air. When i did, a bolt of lightning strikes down… followed by maybe 100 of smaller lightning bolts. When it was over I was really scared…. Because now i just didn't create a little lightning ball in my hand, i looked around us and I saw a rock had been blasted in to pieces. Trees turned in to ash and Jackson on the ground unconscious.

_Flashback end_

So here I was in San Francisco training with my aunts and cousins. When I arrived 6 months ago I was scared and very uncertain. But now I had more control and I knew what I could do to control my emotions. That´s the key to control my powers.

So now let´s start with the training for today, we will try to make you create a lightning strike from your hands this time, my aunt Piper said. I was extremely nervous I hadn´t try to control it like that ever before. But I knew that if I would make it possible to be around humans again I needed to.

Piper Pov: Whenever u are ready, and remember that if anything is spinning out of control I will freeze… ok let's do this.

Danny: Ok I´ll give it a try then but don't say I didn´t warned you, I might blow away this entire house…

Paige: Well it wouldn´t be the first time, just aim on that rock and we will be fine.

Danny: Here goes something then…

I concentrated and charged up like I used to…. I felt my power rise and now it was time to release it. I let it loose and from my hand a lightning beam emerged. I aimed at that big rock and I saw the beam hit it. It was a big hole and a lot of scorch marks. But we were fine and the house was still in one piece!

Paige: Phoebe No! Billie! Stop her! Oh crap…

Danny: before I could react I find myself kick down at the floor and a woman I recognized as my other aunt Phoebe. As well as our family friend Billie standing over me.

Paige: Get off of him Phoebe! What´s your deal?

Phoebe: He needs to learn, that when you strike you must have your eyes all over the place. You cannot simply relax and think that just because you have attacked one time that it will be enough. I learn that too late he need to learn it faster or he will not make it in this family! Billie you need to take Chris and Wyatt out for practice and I will call Tyler, he is in to bad shape as well.

Piper: Phoebe I know that you are in charge of training the next generation but you can´t just fly in here and start giving orders ok? Now I believe we (pointing at Paige and Danny) Where practicing if you two won't join us you will have to leave…. NOW! Ok Paige I want you to orb a couple of potion vials across the room. Danny as she does that I want you to hit them with your lightning if you are fast enough…

Danny: Our training continued and a couple of hours later I was tired but happy, I had been able to make a lightning storm with all of my focus and skill. It was getting late though so dinner and a little TV before bed.

After a couple of months I was ready to be around my friends again so they come to visit, there was a lot of things that had changed maybe more then I would like to know.

When they arrived I saw Jackson with gloves and his entire body except the face was covered with clothes.

By the look of him, he needed to explain what had happened. So we got in to the sunroom and he started to talk, with a little help from the others.

_Story from the others_

(Derek Pov)

When Derek is searching for Scott he meets Jackson who is weary interested in how Scott could be so fast, agile and strong…. And he is not going to stop until he gets an answer. So when Derek is asking him about where Scott is, he takes his chance. When he don`t give Derek the information he wants…. Jackson finds himself in a tight grip and attached to the wall of lockers in the corridor.

(Jackson Pov)

Jackson is trying to get out of Derek's grasp but when he touch Derek's skin, he got a flash of images, from the past, Derek's past… the fire that killed his family, and he feels a rage, stronger the ever before…. Then it all disappears, when he open his eyes again Derek is unconscious at the floor of the hallway. He looks at his hands and he can´t understand what happened.

Then he realizes that he can´t be around other people, so he starts to run and when he gets home he calls Danny. After half an hour Danny knocks at his door, beside him is Stiles. When he thinks about it that makes sense. Stiles are the research guy when it comes to supernatural things so here we are he thinks.

(Stiles Pov)

He thought this would be a "normal" day which meant he would go to school. Hear Scott babbling about hunters, Alison and he´s feelings for the new guy. But noooo faith had other stuff in store for Stiles today, so here we are. Jackson start from the beginning.

(Jackson Pov)

I don´t know how to tell you or describe the feeling of what happened. But ok I try, you are going to think I am insane though.

(Stiles Pov)

Really we think you are insane? I am a werewolf researcher. Allison is a werewolf hunter, Scott is werewolf and you were the canima so no we will believe you.

(Jackson Pov)

Ok here goes nothing, I confronted Derek today. "Are you insane? Getting in the way of a werewolf is weary dangerous! Stiles piped in" Yeah I know but the thing is that when he slammed my head trough the wall (at least it felt that way) I touched his hand trying to break free of his hold. The thing is that when I touched his hand, I was overwhelmed with a rage of incredible force, images in my head of the Halefire. Kids' burning to death, in that house but none of these feelings or images was from my memory, it was from Derek. When I touched him I absorbed his memory and his physical ability, I ran from the school and home and I am not even tired.

(Allison Pov)

Ok that is scary and if I can guess, it looks like you have the power to absorb other people's memories and physical abilities. Like Rouge in the X-men you know, but it´s extremely dangerous if you can´t control it.

Jackson, Pov

Perfect does that mean I can get your hunting skills? Because that would be awesome, just saying it would be cool.

Stiles, Pov

No! We can´t play around with this, who know what the consequences might be? I have got to call the others, this affects all of us and Jackson do I have to tell you to keep those hands of yours to yourself?

Jackson, Pov

After some months of practice I could control my power to some extent. I couldn´t touch a human without hurting them, but a werewolf was, is another thing. So when we got over to his family I used my gloves and stuff. Don´t want to put an innocent at the morgue if I could help it you know.

So we arrived and we shared a very nice moment with Danny, telling him about all the things at school that he´d missed. Gossip and our adventures with Derek, and my power. How I was able to absorb powers and memories from other people.

When we were standing there talking, laughing a women shows up. But before we can make our introductions, something appears a being, a man. The woman just rolls her eyes and jumps, no floats against him. Kicking him hard enough to make him fly through the windows. We don't have time for talk as three other men appear. The same way and when I see my chance. I launch myself against one and absorbing his power then I am using it against him, there is nothing left but ash. The others fought of the rest of the men with the same result, there was nothing left but ash.

Phoebe, Pov

Danny! _Where is that lazy nephew of mine…_

I walked in to the sunroom and saw Danny with four other young people. Of course in that second three demons choose to attack. I just acted on instinct and used my levitation power to kick one of them. Sending him flying through the window. Before I could do anything else a blond boy launched himself. Towards a new demon that just shimmered in. He touched the demon skin to skin and when he did, the demon dropped to the floor almost as it was dead. Then I saw that blond kid using an energy ball killing the demon in two seconds flat. Two of the others a curled headed boy and a black headed girl took care of the last demon. The boy changed form and where he used to be where now a mix of human and a wolf. With great speed he attacked the last demon. The girl who was slim and who looked fragile made a flip landing behind the demon. With one swift move she stabbed it with a sai; it was over before it started. Before I could react I heard Paige yell "Get down!" And I saw a fireball flew over my head. Then Danny used his lightning beam and the last demon was toast.

(Stiles pov)

Paige Pov

Ok Danny and friends of Danny care to explain how you six could handle four demons!? You should have been weary freaked out, but you are as calm as ever?

_At this point Piper and Wyatt entered the sunroom after hearing the commotion of a fight. _

Piper Pov

Paige what are you yelling about? There is no reason to yell in this house unless it´s a demon attack you know that!

Danny who are these people?

Danny Pov

This is my friends from home they..

Paige Pov

I don´t think that an introduction is going to cut it this time. What are all of you exactly? And no lies!

Scott Pov

Well that´s a long story.

Paige Pov

Well we are making time for it, let's get to the kitchen and have a little chat shall we?

_They all walked in to the kitchen with three nervous/angry glaring witches watching their every move._

Allison Pov

Well I guess I can start, I am a werewolf hunter. My family has dedicated their entire life to one cause only. Tracking, hunting and killing werewolves. I have no supernatural powers. But I am in skilled martial arts as well as using a bow and inched weapons. Knifes, daggers, and as you saw the sai. I am also Scotts mate for life.

(The charmed ones and Billie Pov.)

Well Danny said he had special friends… Next we want to know the rest of you.

Scott Pov

Ok I was bitten by a werewolf an alpha to be correct. By that fact I turned, into a beta werewolf. I have enhanced strength, enhanced speed, smell touch and sight as well as agility.

(Derek Pov

I was born as a werewolf and have the same powers as Scott but I am much stronger. Though I am an alpha now, since I killed my uncle, the alpha who turned Scott. My mate is Jackson)

Jackson Pov

So, right. I was born a human I thought. Last year I begged Derek to turn me. I didn't work and I became an extremely dangerous creature. The Canima, a big and powerful lizard who was controlled by a psycho. But when Derek and his uncle killed me, they also healed me. That led to let my real power emerge. I can absorb other people's memories and powers. Though if I stay in contact for too long. I would most certain kill the one I was touching, if they were human at least.

Stiles Pov

Hey! My name is Stiles I haven't even told my friends about my power. Besides being an awesome researcher of werewolf mythology. I can create and manipulate one of the four elements. Fire, earth, water and air, but I can only use on at the time thought. This is how it happened the first time…

Something had happened to me, something I hadn´t told my friends. It happened a couple of months ago_, I was out in the woods trying to get a hold of Isaac. Though I knew he would rather find me, but I was ok with that I loved him and I knew he loved me he wouldn´t hurt me if he could do something about it. I felt a shiver down my spine as I turned around I saw a man. I didn´t knew him but I could tell that he wasn´t human, not with those eyes. What do you want? I asked him he tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his lips. "For now I think I want your blood." Well then we might have a problem, because I won't let you have as much as a drop of it. With a blink of an eye his hand was at my throat, "You have no choice in the matter, I could suck you dry and leave your body here to rot. Now when I think about it, you might be worthy to turn… I haven't decided yet" He smiled at me and I saw his fangs, you are a werewolf aren´t you? I said. "Silly human, I am not a werewolf!" He hissed in my face. Then I would guess vampire because your hands are as cold as ice. "You are right, I am a vampire… But now our little chat has come to an end, I will bite you I will suck you dry and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I saw his eyes change in to a dark red color, he reached for my throat. I was starting to panic no one of the others were in range of hearing me. I felt his tongue lick at my neck searching for the perfect spot to bite me. Then it happened as he was to bite me he was like an inch from my vain. I thought this can´t happen I won´t let it, with my last ounce of strength I pushed him away from me. At least I thought I was, when I opened my eyes again he was burning like a torch. I watched as a fireball was created in my hand. Without even thinking I threw it at the Vampire, he screamed in pain before he exploded in to dust, it was over_. I choose to keep this to myself, I didn´t want to put you guys in anymore danger. The others gave me enough glares to last for a year I knew that they were pissed off but that was a later discussion.

The charmed ones and Billie Pov

Wow!

Bille Pov

I guess it´s our time now right? You trusted us with your secret, so we will trust you. I am a witch with the Power of telekinesis; I can move things with my mind. I also have the power of projection. This means that everything I want to do, time traveling, fly and more I can do.

Piper Pov

I am Danny´s Aunt Piper and I have the power to manipulate molecules. I can literarily freeze things and accelerate them blow things up. The third one is still weary new to me, I can melt things to

Phoebe Pov

Hi you all saw me before right? I am also an aunt of Danny´s I have the power of premonition. I can see the past as well as the future. I have a power called empathy which means that I can sense, the emotions of others as well as reflect them. Oh the last one. I am also a martial arts user. I can levitate and have enhanced strength.

Paige Pov

My turn! I am the youngest of the charmed ones. I can Orb which is another word for teleportation. I can also move things with my mind. But in a different way then Billie. Because my dad was a whitlighter I am half whitlighter and half witch. I can heal wounds, change appearance and I have a shield I can project to protect myself from harm. And we all have some extent of martial arts training.

Allison Pov

First of all this is crazy even more then I could imagine, but I can cope, with the fact that these women are your aunts Danny. But Stiles why didn´t you tell us about your powers? Did you thought that we didn´t needed to know or wanted to? We have some weary serious talking to do.


End file.
